The War
by Luna-GrrrBack023
Summary: I don't want to give too much away, that's the point of the story. A mystery. The second war has gone on much longer and things did not happen the way they were expected to. Post DH, kinda AU. Mostly Sirius/OFC. Give it a chance and R&R of course!
1. Chapter 1

The War: Chapter One

**A/N: I hope you're intrigued. I don't want to explain it all at once.**

"Why the hell are we up here again?" Galatea grumbled, aiming a curse through one of the castle's old arrow slots.

"I know as much as you," Sirius replied irritably, ducking as an enemy curse hit the stone behind him. "Believe me, I'm just as unhappy with the situation."

Galatea laughed scornfully. "I can't imagine why that would be."

The old tower of the castle was an eerie place in the moonlight. Both wizards would rather have been someplace else, preferably away from each other. Though the tower should have afforded a great vantage point, the mist that was customary of English moors masked their enemies below and gave them the advantage.

Sirius checked his pocket watch. "Reinforcements are late. _Honestly_, who planned this mission?"

Galatea ignored him, focusing on the impenetrable mist below; she was tired of his griping.

About a half an hour later, when the temperature had dropped a few degrees lower and there was considerably more rubble in the tower than there had been before, the silhouette of a hippogriff crossed the blanket of mist.

"There!" Sirius pointed.

The two wizards cast Shield Charms and made for neighboring tower where the beast had landed. Kingsley Shacklebolt dismounted and nodded in greeting.

"It's been quiet for the past ten minutes but we know they're out there. What's so important about this old ruin anyway?" Sirius said irritably to Kingsley.

Galatea gawked at him. "Don't you know where we are Sirius?"

"Of course I do, but it's a ruin. It doesn't matter anymore."

Kingsley motioned for them to mount the hippogriff. "We must be going. There is nothing more we can do here tonight. But Miss Grey is right. It may be a ruin, but it will always be Hogwarts."

"_Miss_ _Grey_," Sirius scoffed. But he said nothing more about Hogwarts.

As the hippogriff flew away from the castle, Galatea could see figures move through the mist again. She was glad they had gotten away when they had, though she was still wondering why they had been sent to the ruined school in the first place. And why Sirius Black?


	2. Chapter 2

The War: Chapter Two

**A/N: Well? What do you think? I promis I'll explain, eventually. Let's get those reviews coming!**

Back at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, which still remained headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix and had been made into the Muggle equivalent of an impenetrable bomb shelter over the years, Sirius and Galatea finalized their report on the evening's mission as quickly as they could. This was easy as there was not much to tell and they both wanted to be rid of the other.

Galatea could hear Sirius still grumbling to Kingsley about the mission as she climbed the stairs in search of an empty bedroom. She was cold and exhausted and just a little annoyed that she had to stay at headquarters that night. After all, it was the home of the Blacks and Sirius liked to boss her around when she was there. She laughed derisively as she unlaced her boots. He hadn't always been like that. She had been quite sure she loved him once. Sure enough to marry him. They had both been sure.

But that was long over.

She was just Galatea Grey now. She found her own name ironic now, from Grey to Black back to Grey. Maybe she'd meet a Mr. White someday and that would work better. If they all survived, that is. If there was any time left for marriage, for happy endings.

At least Sirius wasn't wanted by the Ministry anymore. At least he wasn't skulking around headquarters all the time.

She removed her travelling cloak as well and hung it on the back of the door. The last thing she did was to take down the picture of Harry Potter that hung on the wall in what seemed like every room. She would put it back up in the morning, but she didn't like it watching her in her sleep. Besides, hanging pictures of him everywhere made her feel like he was dead. And she knew he wasn't dead. He would come back.

They just didn't know when.

* * *

She woke early, hung the portrait back on the wall, and had a quick cup of tea before leaving headquarters. Galatea was not particularly interested in getting another mission right away, and she figured the surest way of this was to be at home instead of headquarters. At least there would be a little delay; the next meeting was not for another four days.

Galatea walked briskly to the nearest underground stop and was home in less than an hour. She preferred not to Apparate sometimes. It drew too much attention if there were any wizards around. And she didn't want there to be any wizards around when she was headed home.

She entered her small flat after muttering the password and disabling the defensive charms. Sighing glumly, as she seemed to do a lot these days, Galatea went through her mail and flicked her wand in the direction of the dirty dishes on her counter. She was the only person living here and yet it was always a mess.

She let the dishes finish themselves without waiting to see that they did so properly and wandered aimlessly through her flat cleaning until she could justify going back to bed. She was not happy to find a surprise waiting for her.

"Padfoot, get the hell out of here. It's polite to send an owl, not just show up and break into someone's flat."


	3. Chapter 3

The War: Chapter Three

**A/N: How am I doing so far? Thanks for reading!**

"And go into the bathroom before you change. I don't need you naked in my bedroom," Galatea continued angrily, pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

Padfoot, for he could not be mistaken for any other dog, leapt off the bed and trotted into the bathroom.

"What do you expect me to wear?" Sirius called through the door.

"I _expect_ us to have this conversation through the bathroom door and then you can transform and leave when you've delivered whatever message you came to deliver," she said irritably.

"But what if I'm not here with a message?"

"Then you should just change back and leave, I don't want to talk to you. I was planning on having a relaxing day before I'm sent off on some other ridiculous mission with you. Honestly, whoever sends those owls should update their information."

Galatea sat down on her bed and tugged off her boots. There was silence from the bathroom.

"Are you planning on leaving any time soon? I was hoping to have a nap."

Silence.

"Sirius?"

"Someone needs to find Harry. We need him. This can't go on any longer."

Galatea sighed. "So many have searched and no one has had any luck. Besides, no one knows where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is either. They've both simply disappeared."

"But he's not gone! Why do you think there are Dark wizards every where? Why do you think it's always cold and overcast? There are still Dementors and Dark creatures everywhere. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is still strong. We _need_ Harry."

"What if he wasn't the one after all?" she asked. Galatea was now sitting against the bathroom door, head leaning against the door frame.

"Dumbledore was sure that because the Dark Lord _chose_ Harry, he was the one. And he was _sure_ that Neville Longbottom was the only other possibility."

Galatea was silent. There was doubt in Sirius's voice, she could tell. The battle at Hogwarts hadn't been the downfall of Voldemort. Something had gone wrong but no one was quite sure what. In the chaotic aftermath he had disappeared. The Order had been able to kill or capture many of his most avid supporters, but it hadn't been enough. And three days later Harry Potter had gone missing. Not even Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger knew where he had gone.

"Someone has to be sending those owls…" Sirius murmured.

"But it could be anyone; there are so many Order members in hiding these days."

"Have you completely given up hope then?" he asked.

Galatea stood up. "I've learned to live with disappointment," she said a little too harshly. "If you've come to ask me to search for Harry with you, I'm not doing it."

"That's not why I'm here."

"Well, please get to the point so you can leave. I've had quite enough of your company," she said impatiently, walking to her closet in search of a sweater.

She heard the bathroom door open.

"Sirius," she warned.

"I've got a towel on."

She crossed her arms and turned to face him. "What is it! Stop playing games and just tell me."

"I found another," he said quietly.

"What?"

"Another who fits the prophecy."


	4. Chapter 4

The War: Chapter Four

Galatea was stunned. She cleared her throat. "What did you say?"

"I said I found another who fits the prophecy. You know, parents who thrice defied the Dark Lord, born as the seventh month dies, all of that? Are you sure you don't have any of my clothes here still?"

Galatea sighed. "I don't know." She flicked her wand, summoning any clothes that might have been around. A shopping bag pushed its way out of the back of her closet. "Here, I don't know what's in there."

Sirius disappeared into the bathroom.

"What about the Dark Lord marking him as his equal? That was what made Harry so important," she asked, a little incredulous.

"Well, that's a little tricky," Sirius allowed, coming out of the bathroom. "Do you want to come back to headquarters? I can show you everything I've found."

"No. I do not want to go back to headquarters. I've just gotten home," she sighed in exasperation and flopped down on her bed. "You always do this!"

"Don't know what you mean," he said innocently, looking over himself in the mirror.

"Fine. You can go then. I'm not coming to headquarters with you today. You've made me too angry. And don't you dare ask someone to come and reason with me. You're just as arrogant as you were at school!"

Sirius put his hands up in defeat and left. She had always been difficult to reason with. It was times like this that he really missed Remus; he had always been able to talk sense into her.

* * *

Galatea slammed the door after him. It was times like this she really missed Remus; he had always been able to get Sirius to leave her alone. She wondered if it was too late to call him. Galatea kept a Muggle phone for the sole purpose of calling Remus and Dora.

She went into the living room and dug it out from under many old issues of the _Prophet_. His was the only phone number she knew and she didn't call it as often as she'd have liked.

When the dial-tone was replaced by an automated voice requiring a numerical password she dialed 768837 for "Potter" and the ringing continued.

"Name," another automated voice requested.

"Galatea Grey," she said, having forgotten all of Remus's security precautions.

Finally, after another two rings, a tired voice answered. "Hello?"

"Remus?"

"Yes, who's calling?"

"Sorry, it's Galatea. I can never figure out the time. It's not too late is it?"

"About midnight here."

"Oh."

"Sirius being a prat again?" he asked.

"How can you tell?"

He chuckled. "You're tone was always easy to understand."

"Hmph. Well, you're right. His is being a prat again. Well, as usual actually."

"What is it this time?"

"He's just always around and he can't seem to take a hint. I don't want to be around him. That's why we're not married anymore. But he doesn't understand. And it doesn't help that we're always sent on missions together. I don't know who is sending the owls but their information is obviously outdated. I'm so glad I can talk to you," she finished.

"I miss you too."

She smiled. "Any advice on what to do with him?" she asked.

"Not really. If you want him to leave you alone, you could just be in his face about it."

"I am! All the time. But we're either forced to be in the same place, and unhappy about it _or_ he seeks me out. I just don't understand. We were on a mission last night and he was obviously annoyed about it. And then this morning when I got home, Padfoot was waiting for me. I'm tired of this hot and cold treatment."

"What did he want?"

"I think you're missing the point Remus…"

"Still, maybe I'm not," he continued. "What did he want?"

"He thinks he's found someone else who fits the prophecy and he wants me to play detective with him," she grumbled.

"What?"

"I know, ridiculous right?"

Remus was silent on the other end.

"Remus?"

"Maybe you should hear him out. That could be quite important."

"Are you kidding? Remus, why would—."

"Galatea, this war has been going on for too long. It's been thirteen years since we were in England. Teddy doesn't even remember it. Have you ever considered that the reason Harry failed might have been because he was the wrong person?"

"But Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore was wrong before."

"Remus, this is preposterous." But this was exactly what she and Sirius had talked about that morning.

"Just think about it. And go talk to Sirius. You don't completely hate him."

Galatea scoffed. "I suppose not, but he makes it so easy."

"Well, I'd love to hear what you find out, but I'd really like to get back to bed now," he yawned.

"Yes, of course. Give my love to Dora and the kids."

"Take care Tey."

Galatea hung up the phone and sighed. She would just have to swallow her pride and return to headquarters. She hated it when Sirius was right.


	5. Chapter 5

The War: Chapter Five

Galatea compromised and decided to have a bath and a nap before returning to headquarters; she was exhausted and hadn't fully warmed up from the frigid night before. She scrawled a quick coded note letting Sirius know she'd be there after lunch.

She lay in bed, warm from her bath and unable to sleep. _Had it really been thirteen years?_ She couldn't get her mind around the thought. But it had to have been. She was forty-four and Sirius would be turning fifty. The war had completely interrupted her life. She didn't _feel_ forty-four. When you were forty-four you weren't behaving like she and Sirius were. You behaved like that when you were twenty.

Galatea sighed and rolled over. He had lost _twelve years_ in Azkaban. She hadn't met him until Dumbledore re-formed the Order. He had been arrogant and reckless then, itching to fight Dark wizards and cooped up instead. She had found him irresistible. She had been twenty-eight. She didn't know what she thought anymore.

"I'm not going to get any sleep," mumbled into the pillows.

* * *

Galatea was in a foul mood when she arrived at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, foul enough that Sirius knew better than to say anything clever in greeting. They went upstairs to the room where the Order kept all of its documents, a room that had become increasingly cluttered over the years.

"So, do you mind me asking why _no one else_ has found this information?" she said snidely as Sirius riffled through the various files.

"Well, I don't know if they have or not. I was filing our report from the previous night, under 'H' for Hogwarts of course, and I noticed these files," he pulled out three files and handed them to her.

Galatea read the names. "I've never heard of the Hepworths before. Who are they?"

"Who _were_ they actually. Marlena Hepworth is dead and her husband Archibald disappeared."

"So how does this have anything to do with the prophecy?"

"Well if all of this is true, and I'm assuming it is or it is very close to true because it's in Dumbledore's handwriting, then Marlena Hepworth had a son who was born on July 29th, 1980. _Born as the seventh month dies. _And the Hepworth's definitely defied the Dark Lord three times as well."

"That's nice, how do you know that?" she said, leaning against an old filing cabinet and not bothering to hide her boredom and skepticism.

"Well, here's a clipping from the Muggle newspaper about the birth of her son and her death. It says a Jane Doe but her husband was there and Dumbledore thinks he used a Memory Charm. Clever. Here's a letter from the hospital, a Muggle hospital, telling Mr. Hepworth that a suitable couple was found to adopt his son. There's no mention of names in the letter but here, and I'm also assuming these were taken using magic, are the hospital records and adoption forms. So we have all the information on this mysterious Hepworth child right here," he finished, handing her the smallest of the three files. "And the defying and such is all in these two." He handed her the other two.

Galatea took them. "What about marking him as his equal? Isn't that the most important part? That's why Harry's scar is so important."

"Here," he said, pulling out a slip of paper. "Dumbledore made some notes about that. It seems that what they considered death in childbirth was actually death due to a curse. Here's a note from Archibald. _Lena's been cursed by V. Trying to save the baby. Yours, Hepworth._ The baby was three weeks early because Marlena was dying. I'd say that's enough of a mark as an equal. I don't know if he has any physical marks like Harry's scar. But You-Know-Who was worried about baby Hepworth enough to curse his pregnant mother in person. Though I wonder why he didn't just use a Killing Curse… Is this good enough for you or do you want to read all of the files before you'll believe me?" Sirius couldn't help but wear a smug smile.

Galatea scowled. "Of course I want to read all of the files. Why would think otherwise? This is very interesting. I wonder how it got here…"

"I expect Dumbledore made sure it got into the right hands."

"Or Snape made sure they got it. The kids could have stolen it from his office when they tried to steal Gryffindor's sword. Or he could have _let _them steal the files." She smiled at his sour expression; Sirius would never believe Snape had been on the right side.

"Either way, it's here now and I think we should try to find this Hepworth child and see if he can help us. Or rather I should call him," he took the file and leafed through it "Alexander White, adopted by Lucian and Rose White. Hmm, kind of a boring name for someone who may save us all. I wonder what his friends call him…"

"You're odd," Galatea commented, the name 'White' still ringing in her ears, reminding her of her earlier thoughts.

"You didn't mind before."

"Well, it's not before anymore, it's now." She put the files back in the drawer. "I'll look at them later. Have you told anyone else about this?"

He shook his head.

"I don't think you should until you know more. It might upset some people. I was thinking of Ginny especially."

Sirius nodded. The matter seemed final enough. "Sorry I've been such a prat lately."

Galatea raised an eyebrow at the word she had used to describe him just hours ago.

"You _are_ such a prat, but at least you know it."

"Oh, c'mon Tey. It wasn't so bad, was it? We had our fun. You should be past it all by now."

She glared at him. "Don't call me Tey. And of course I'm not past it. If I didn't have to see you all the time I probably would be. If I had a family to occupy my thoughts I probably would be, but I don't."

"If you had a family it would be with me."

"Stop looking at me like that Sirius."

"Like what?"

She sighed. "You always look at me the same way when I'm angry, and I don't like it."

"Well that could be because you're always angry with me," he offered.

"Or because you don't listen to what I say when I'm cross. You ignore me and look at my body. Which you are far too old to still be doing, I'd like to add."

"Now wait—."

"No, I've seen you do it with other women. They weren't always angry with you, but you weren't listening to them."

Sirius had no answer.

Galatea smiled triumphantly. "I'm glad you finally understand."

"Tey…"

"Stop it." She slapped him. "I won't listen to any more excuses—."

Sirius grabbed her and kissed her. She slapped him again and he let go. They stared at each other; his eyes laughing, her eyes murderous.

The door opened. It was Kingsley.

"You two okay? I heard shouting."

Galatea turned and nodded curtly; Kingsley removed himself, shutting the door tightly.

She turned back and threw herself at Sirius, knocking him into the nearest filing cabinet and kissing him roughly. His eyes widened as he tried to keep his balance and understand just what was happening.

It was over as quickly as it had happened. Sirius blinked. Galatea took a deep breath, smoothed out her hair and righted her clothes.

She frowned. "What are you gaping at?"

Sirius continued gaping.

"Well, you knocked some files off the top of that cabinet. You might want to pick them up," she said nonchalantly, pointing to the files. "I'm going down to have some tea."

Sirius sighed in frustration as Galatea shut the door.

"I heard that," she said from the hallway.

"Good!"

He picked up the files and put them back on top of the cabinet.

"What is going _on_ with her?" he wondered aloud.


	6. Chapter 6

The War: Chapter Six

**A/N: Meet Alexander White everyone!**

_Moonlight shone down over the ruined walls and overgrown grounds of a once proud castle. A giant squid moved across the surface of a large black lake, reflecting the moon and the stars. Not a soul stirred. _

_London flashed by: daytime, nighttime, crowded and empty. Always grey and cold._

_An old house with the number twelve in brass above the door. And a large black dog. _

_A battle. But not with guns or swords, with sparks and jets of light. Dead bodies littered the floor of the great room. Many were far too young to be fighting._

_A worried couple at dinner in silence, almost fear. A red-haired man and a woman with frizzy brown hair._

_Finally, a terrifying snake-like face, laughing maliciously._

_And a piercing green-eyed gaze, expectant._

* * *

Alexander White woke with a start. He and his wife had been in London for four days and he'd been having this dream for two solid weeks, ever since they'd finalized their travel plans.

"What's the matter honey?" Emma White asked sleepily.

He sat up in bed and put his head in his hands, groaning softly. "It's that dream again. I've been having it for two weeks now. And we're in London. I feel like I'm being told to go somewhere or do something. Find these people in the dream, or the places. But I don't know any of them or even where I would begin."

"This doesn't sound like you at all," she mused.

"I know! I've never thought about the meaning of dreams, or even cared."

Emma rubbed his shoulder. He held her hand.

"I've had this dream before," he said, as if suddenly remembering. "It's never been this persistent but I remember it now. The first time I had it was in high school. It must have been in my senior year because we did dream analysis in Psychology. It was an iffy class, so I don't think I took it seriously but I remember writing about this dream." He sighed in frustration.

"It'll be okay. Just stop worrying about it and it'll go away eventually."

He nodded and drew back the covers. "I think I'm going to stay up and read for a while. I don't want to have the dream again anyway." He kissed her cheek and deposited himself in a chair in the adjoining room. Alexander stared at the door for a few minutes before picking up his briefcase from beside the chair and removing his laptop.

He fell asleep searching Google for dream interpreters.


	7. Chapter 7

The War: Chapter Seven

"I'm sorry, Sirius this just isn't going to work."

"Why not? I thought you'd enjoy it…"

"We're simply too old. We'll just end up making fools of ourselves."

"Oh Tey, you know I've never minded making a fool of myself."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry."

"It's a stupid idea. I mean, look, you just won't _fit_."

"That's why we have magic my dear."

"Stop smirking like that Sirius Black, or I'll call whole thing off. You can find someone else to cavort with."

"We're cavorting now? This is going to be more fun than I thought."

"No, it's going to be awkward and uncomfortable. I won't enjoy a moment of it."

"If you insist. I rather thought it might brighten that grim mood of yours. Everyone should have a little fun now and then."

Galatea sighed. "But why do we have to dress up as fortune tellers and run around London? It's so stupid."

Sirius handed her the letter. "It's in the orders. And we've been getting them regularly for almost thirteen years now, they can't be completely wrong."

"Well, maybe they should have more specific instructions."

"Isn't this address specific enough?"

"I don't want to go to St. James Park; it's always so crowded."

"Who's doing all the complaining now?"

She glared at him. "Fine. If this turns out to be another pointless mission, I'm never following the letters again."

* * *

Alexander White was strolling across St. James Park after his meeting, enjoying the cool London weather and thinking about the nice brunch he was going to have with Emma when he returned. Until he saw the brightly colored fortune teller's tent pitched in the middle of the field.

He frowned and hesitated a moment before making his way over to it.

"Sirius! Someone's coming. You'd better know what the hell you're doing; I never took Divination," Galatea whispered as Alexander approached.

"Relax, who knows what he wants."

Alexander stepped up to their table and nodded amiably. "Good day."

"Good day to you sir," Galatea said as mysteriously as she could. She felt ridiculous. "What can we help you with? A palm reading?"

"Actually, do you do dream interpretations?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Why of course good sir. Please, come inside." She drew back the flap to the tent.

Galatea and Alexander sat down at a table opposite Sirius, who was lurking in the shadows trying to be mysterious. _I wonder if this guy is taking us seriously,_ Galatea thought.

"Is there anything you would like to tell the…_Wizard Black_ about yourself? Anything unusual that you think might be of use to him?" she asked.

"Well, not really anything specific, apart from the dream. I guess I was raised pretty normally, but weird things happen to me a lot," he allowed.

Galatea shot Sirius an annoyed look at his continued silence before asking: "And what would you call a 'weird thing'?"

"Um, well last week the sprinklers in our neighborhood went off too early and I got all wet when I was out getting the paper, but by the time I had walked back to the house both the paper and I were dry, like completely dry. Stuff like that happens all the time. I've learned not to make a big deal of it because everyone else thinks it's weird."

"Interesting…" Sirius murmured sagely, getting way too into his part.

"Please, continue and tell the Wizard Black about your dream."

"Um, alright. Well I've been having this dream off and on since I was in high school. I was probably seventeen or eighteen, I can't remember. But I've had it every night for the past two weeks and I feel like it means something. First, there is a ruined castle and a big black lake. It's a quiet moonlit night and nothing moves except what I think is a big squid in the lake. Then I see many different scenes of London and it's always cold and overcast, like today. Then there is an old house with the number twelve above the door and a big black dog on the front steps. Next there is a battle, but not with any kind of weapons that I recognize. It looks like the people are fighting with jets of sparks and light. There are a lot of young people fighting and a lot of dead. After that I see a worried couple at dinner, a red-haired man and a woman with frizzy brown hair. Finally, there is a terrifying snake-like face that laughs evilly and an intense look from a pair of green eyes. I feel like they want me to do something but I don't even know if they belong to a man or a woman. And it's always the same things; there has never been anything new in the dream for thirteen years," he finished.

Galatea realized her mouth was hanging open in a very un-prophetic way. She glanced at Sirius and could see his wide eyes even in the gloom of the tent. She cleared her throat and tried to shake the look of surprise from her face.

"And what is your name, sir?"

"Alexander White."

"Oh Merlin," she whispered.

"What was that?" Alexander asked.

"Oh nothing. Is there anything you would like to ask the Wizard Black about your dream?" she questioned, trying to shift the responsibility to Sirius so she could come up with a plan.

"I'd like to know if this dream means I need to do anything in particular. I mean, I'm here in London, which I've seen in my dream. Is that house with the number twelve in London? Should I go there?"

_Jackpot!_ She hoped Sirius was thinking the same thing.

Sirius went into a trance, or what she assumed was a trance because she had never seen one before and when he came out of it he took a quill and a scrap of parchment from the desk in the back and wrote down the address of the headquarters of the Order. He handed the paper to Alexander.

"There you will find your answers," he said softly. "It may be difficult to find, but you must not give up until you have gotten your answer."

"Thank you," Alexander whispered, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere in the tent. "How much?" he asked, getting up.

"Free of charge," Galatea replied. "It is rare we get a case this interesting. Thank you sir and good luck on your journey." She ushered him out of the tent and watched to make sure he left. He was reading the paper as he walked away.

Sirius was standing right behind her when she turned around.

"I want to know who sends those letters," he said quietly. "There's no way that was a coincidence."

Galatea nodded. "We'd better get back to headquarters so we're there when he arrives."

Sirius sat down at the table and took some more parchment from the desk.

"What are you doing?"

He scrawled a quick note on two sheets and rolled them up. Sirius got the owl they had brought with them out of its cage and tied a scroll to each of its legs before letting it out the back flap of the tent.

"I think Ron, Hermione and Ginny should be there too. C'mon, let's go."

**A/N: Oooooh!**


	8. Chapter 8

The War: Chapter Eight

Headquarters was deserted when Galatea and Sirius returned. They filled out a mission report and re-read the letter they had received that morning. Galatea had a sudden thought.

"Sirius, do you have any of the letter's Harry wrote to you when he was at school?" she asked.

"Probably, why?"

"Have you considered the possibility that he's sending the letters? That somehow he knows what's going on, wherever he is, and is trying to influence the Order with these letters? We started getting them right after the battle at Hogwarts. And no one ever questioned them…" she trailed off.

Sirius frowned and summoned an old letter with the flick of his wand. He examined the two letters closely and then handed them to Galatea. "They're nothing alike."

"Oh. Well, it was just a thought. And it's not Dumbledore's writing?"

"Tey, we _know_ he's gone. And it's nothing like his writing. For all we know, whoever is sending the letters may have someone else writing them so we don't recognize the writing. This person doesn't want to be found. I don't think we've ever gotten the same owl."

"I know, I was just thinking. Why do you think we were sent to Hogwarts then? I mean, today it was completely obvious what we were supposed to do, but I've still not figured out why we were sent to Hogwarts," Galatea said, sitting on a desk that had been shoved in among the filing cabinets. "All of this has to be connected somehow."

Sirius leaned against a cabinet, deep in thought.

There were popping noises downstairs, announcing the arrival of wizards by Apparition.

"That's probably Ron and Hermione," he said.

Galatea slid off the desk and joined him on the stairs.

* * *

Sirius hadn't put anything important in the notes so he and Galatea had to explain everything they had discovered over the last few days to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione had listened with rapt attention; Ron with astonishment. Galatea suspected that Ginny had been fighting back tears.

"Well, what do you think?" Sirius asked when he had finished the account of their adventure in the park that morning.

Hermione raised her hand in one fluid motion; Ron suppressed a chuckle.

"Yes, Hermione?" Sirius asked.

Hermione fixed Ron with a warning look before responding. "What are you going to do to get this Alexander White to stay? I can't imagine that if we tell him he's a wizard and he's our last hope he will believe us."

"Well, we haven't figured that out yet. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, Padfoot was in his dream, right? So you should definitely be Padfoot when he arrives," she suggested. "Maybe we should show him the file? I'm assuming his adopted parents are Muggles?"

"Yes."

"So they won't know anything…and his real father hasn't been seen since his birth?"

"Correct."

Hermione was thinking hard. "Is there a Pensieve here?"

Sirius flicked his wand to summon any Pensieves the house contained. Galatea sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What is the matter now?" Sirius asked when no Pensieve appeared.

"Must you always summon things you're not sure off? It's not the first time you've done that."

Sirius ignored her. "What were you thinking of Hermione?"

"If we could show him the parts of the dream we've experienced, he may believe our story more. I mean, if he's not completely scared off by the fact that we're wizards. Maybe we should just start with your transformation. That will probably be enough to get him to take us seriously," she decided.

"Well, I've got no problem transforming."

"I think we should let him read the files," Galatea said.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "Then he can understand just how much is at stake."

Ginny suppressed a sob. Ron put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'll make some tea, shall I?" Hermione said, getting up from the table. "Why don't you two get ready for our visitor, he should be here soon." She told Galatea and Sirius.

"I do hope you're careful when you transform," Galatea said as they left the kitchen. "It would be quite embarrassing if you got your clothes wrong."

"Wouldn't be anything you haven't seen before," Sirius replied, pushing past her on the stairs.

Galatea just shook her head, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of a response.

* * *

Alexander arrived at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place that evening, despite the group's anxious anticipation. They had decided that Galatea would answer the door, so he recognized her and then Padfoot would rush to the door and spark the memory of his dream.

It worked almost as well as they had planned. Mr. White, as Galatea had decided to address him, had been suspicious when she answered the door, but the arrival of the black dog from the dream, which then turned into the mysterious Wizard Black before his eyes, nearly made him faint.

After a few cups of strong tea, Alexander listened to their story.

"So, I'm not really American? I mean, my parents aren't really American?"

"Not in the slightest. Here's a picture of your real parents. You mother died when you were born and your father disappeared after he had made sure you would be safe from his enemies. Your parents were among the many casualties of the First War. That's why we're asking you to help us," Sirius explained.

Galatea handed Alexander the files on his parents. "The rest about your parents is in these."

He looked down at the files and then back at the small group of wizards sitting before him. "But I don't understand how I can possibly help you. I mean, I don't know anything about magic or wizards. What can I do?"

"There was a prophecy made the spring before you were born. Only you and two other baby boys fit the description of the prophecy. We had thought that the prophecy was about a boy named Harry Potter, but when the time came for him to vanquish the Dark Lord, he failed and both he and the Dark Lord have been missing for the past thirteen years," Hermione said.

"What was the prophecy?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives," she recited from memory. Ron gawked at her.

"How does that apply to me? I've never met this Dark Lord; he can't have marked me as his equal, can he?"

"That's what we thought too. A few days ago we came up your parents' file. Your mother died when you were born but not because of your birth. She was cursed by the Dark Lord himself just before you were born. Even if you aren't physically marked, he was worried about you enough to curse your mother with a fatal curse just before you were born," Galatea continued.

"You aren't physically marked, are you?" Sirius asked.

Alexander looked around the table at their apprehensive faces. He cleared his throat. "What do you mean 'marked'?"

"Do you have any oddly-shaped birth marks? Or scars?"

Alexander hesitated. "Well, you tell me if this looks significant to you." He stood up and un-tucked his shirt. "There," he said, pointing to a small blemish at his navel.

Hermione leaned forward and gasped. "It looks like a…a lightning bolt."

Everyone but Ginny leaned forward to have a closer look.

"Could be a snake too," Ron contributed. "Snakes were significant."

Hermione shook her head. "It would make sense for it to be a lightning bolt, same as Harry's. The file doesn't say which curse killed Marlena Hepworth?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. I assumed from the note that it wasn't the Killing Curse because Hepworth wrote 'trying to save the baby.' There would have been no reason otherwise."

Alexander tucked his shirt back in and sat down. "This Harry Potter had a lightning bolt scar too?"

"Yes, on his forehead. The Dark Lord tried to use the Killing Curse on him and it failed, leaving only the scar."

"But mine's just a blemish."

"You weren't born yet. I expect it's at your navel because you were still in your mother's womb, connected by your umbilical cord. I've never heard of anything like this before," Hermione murmured. "I'll have to do some research before I can say for sure, but it seems likely to me that's why you weren't killed. You could have survived without her at that point in time."

Alexander looked confused.

"Hermione can have that effect on people, don't pay her too much attention," Ron told him.

Sirius laughed and Galatea slapped his arm.

"Will you help us?"

Everyone turned to look at Ginny.

"Please?" she begged.

"I don't know what I can do. I don't know any more about your world than you've just told me. And my wife, what would I tell her? She's four months pregnant… What if this Dark Lord finds out about me? Or her?" There was panic in his voice.

"We would take steps to protect her; wizards are very good at that," Hermione reassured him.

"She'll never forgive me for being so secretive."

"Please," Ginny whispered again.

Alexander sighed. "I don't know what help I can be but I'll do my best. But for now, I'd like to go back to my wife." He reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. He handed Galatea a small card. "That's my cell phone number. You have phones, right?"

"I have one, yes," she replied. Sirius gave her an inquiring look; she ignored him.

"Call me in two days. I'd like to enjoy London with my wife for a while."

"You must not tell anyone anything about what we have told you," Hermione said. "We don't want any Death Eaters to come after you, okay? They're his followers."

Alexander nodded. "I swear, I won't tell a soul."

Hermione anticipated his other option. "Don't look for anything on the Internet either. We'll answer any more questions you have in two days."

"Okay. What should I tell my wife?"

"We'll handle that. Don't worry about it," Sirius told him.

Alexander took a deep breath, nodded again, got up from the table and left Number Twelve Grimmauld Place considerably more confused about life than he had been before. That night, he did not have the dream.

* * *

"I'd like to go home," Ginny said once Alexander had left.

"Okay, I'll take you," Ron said sympathetically. "You coming Hermione?"

"I'd like to do a bit of research here for a while. I'll be home later." She embraced Ginny and kissed Ron on the cheek.

Hermione left the kitchen for the library and Ron and Ginny left soon after by Apparition. Sirius and Galatea were left alone in the kitchen. Galatea got up from the table almost immediately.

"Well, I'm going home now this is settled. If you're there when I arrive I will be _very_ angry. Do you understand?"

Sirius sighed. "I'm not a child. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go have a drink with me. You know, to our good fortune. We haven't had a breakthrough in thirteen years and now our missions have finally paid off."

Galatea frowned.

"What? It's just a drink. We're adults; we don't need to be awkward about it."

"Sirius Black, you know there is more between us than can be explained away by our age."

"Actually, I was under the impression that you were being stubborn and I was trying to be friendly. Think of it as a peace offering. A truce, to settle our differences. Please?"

"Fine. Do we need to be undercover?"

"No, I know some great Muggle bars."

"Oh, _great_."

"Don't prejudge. And please, try to enjoy yourself."


	9. Chapter 9

The War: Chapter Nine

**A/N: I have decided to leave you hanging instead of waiting to finish the next chapter.**

Galatea felt awkward in the Muggle pub Sirius had chosen, but then again, she didn't go out as often any more. And what exactly were they supposed to talk about in the presence of Muggles? She sipped at her cocktail umbrella festooned drink and tried to avoid eye contact with the inquisitive drunks at the bar.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"Not really, why do you care?"

Sirius sighed. "You don't have to be like that. I'm not such a horrible person. If you don't feel well, we can leave."

"I _feel_ fine. I'm not enjoying myself. I thought that's what you were asking."

"What's—"

"There's nothing to talk about. I mean, did you really think that we were just going to hit it off and have a great time? Things haven't been going that well for the past _thirteen years_, if you hadn't noticed."

"I'm sorry. Would you like to leave?"

She scoffed. "No, I'd like another one of these." She motioned to her glass.

"If you say so. Are you expecting me to take care of you when you get drunk?"

"If you were the decent person you say you are, yes."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

* * *

After her second drink, Galatea started to feel nauseous.

"I'll be right back," she said quickly, running for the door.

Galatea leaned against the building as she threw up in the alley. She'd had barely anything to eat that day, what with all their running around in disguise. She shouldn't have had anything alcoholic to drink.

She groaned and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket. Standing up, she breathed in the cool London air. Usually Galatea found the perpetual cold irritating but tonight it was refreshing. Though the cold remained, the clouds had cleared and she could see some stars despite the light pollution of the city. She crossed the alley and leaned against a dumpster, watching the sky and waiting for her dizzy feeling to abate.

She wasn't listening for any sounds in the alley, so the figure that crept out of the shadows was able to surprise her. There was a hand clapped over her mouth before she even thought to scream.

She flailed, trying to hit her attacker, trying to free an arm so she could reach her wand hidden in her boot. She made as much noise as she could with a hand clamped over her mouth.

"What do you think you're going to accomplish by struggling? You'll just make me angrier if you resist," her attacker, definitely a male, rasped in her ear.

Galatea went still when she heard the scrape of a knife being unsheathed. She whimpered, all thoughts of self-defense gone from her head.

"Now you understand. Good, now keep quiet and it'll all be over soon," he reassured.

She felt the knife against her throat, keeping her in check as he fumbled with the buttons of her blouse.

_Why isn't Sirius checking on me? I've been gone for at least fifteen minutes, _she thought, anger rising.

Having difficulty with her blouse, the man moved to the fly of her jeans.

"Tey? What's taking you so bloody long out here?" Sirius called.

Her attacker froze, replacing the hand on her mouth. He tried to move them into the shadows but in a bold move Galatea kicked out her leg, hitting the dumpster and causing them both to fall.

She heard the knife clatter away.

"Sirius, help me!" she screamed before the man could get his knife.

He grabbed for her legs as she moved away from him. She heard Sirius run down the alley and saw the man reach for his knife again.

"He has a knife," she warned.

The man jumped to his feet, ready for Sirius's attack. Galatea crawled away from the dumpster, towards the safety of the street lights; Sirius and her attacker moved into the shadows, grunting and trading blows.

Out of energy, Galatea slumped against the wall, hugging her knees and trying to hear what was happening in the darkness of the alley. She wiped the tears from her eyes and peered around the dumpster. Sirius had yelled in pain.

"Oh no," she whispered, trying to see into the dark of the alley.

Her breath caught in her throat when there was a flash of green light from the end of the alley. She heard a body slump to the ground. Galatea fell back against the wall, afraid to look any more.


	10. Chapter 10

The War: Chapter Ten

Galatea's breath came in gasps. She couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't know exactly what had happened, but someone was dead. She didn't want to think about who it might be.

"Tey?" Sirius called from the depths of the alley.

"I—I'm here," she managed between sobs. _He was alive. He had _killed _a man. _

Sirius crouched down next to her. "Did he hurt you?"

She rubbed at the cut on her neck; there was a little blood, but the bleeding had already stopped. She shook her head. "You didn't have to kill him Sirius," she whispered.

"I wouldn't have if he had just been a Muggle who made a stupid decision. You can look for yourself if you want but that man had the mark of a Death Eater on his left forearm. He drew a wand on me, after he stabbed me with his bloody knife."

"Are you hurt badly?" she asked, noticing the bloody patch on his leg.

"I'll make it, but I'm taking you home first. No arguing."

He stood, helped her up and gripped her tightly by the elbow before turning on his heel and Apparating.

* * *

They arrived at Galatea's flat and she didn't even bother asking how he knew the enchantments on her door. Sirius steered her into a chair at the kitchen table and placed a glass of water in her hands. The glass was smeared with blood.

"Can I use your bathroom? I'm cut worse than I thought," he asked, halfway out of the room already.

"Yes," she said. Galatea thought her voice sounded far away. She knew she was in shock. She wiped the glass and sipped at the water.

She could hear Sirius moving around in the bathroom, cursing in pain and knocking things over, but she didn't care if he made a mess. She stared at the wall, trying to think of anything but the feeling of that Death Eater's hands on her body or his knife at her throat. She wiped tears from her eyes again and finished her water.

After splashing some water on her face from the sink, Galatea drifted through her flat, not sure what she should do. She considered calling Remus, but she couldn't shake the feeling of the attacker's hands on her. She ran to her closet and stripped down to her underwear, kicking her dirty and bloodied clothes as far as she could.

Galatea breathed deep of the smell of the clean clothes in her closet, choosing an old Hobgoblins t-shirt and a pair of lounge pants. She hugged the clean clothes to her body and rubbed her arms. She retrieved her wand from her boot and set it on her bedside table before crawling across her bed to sit in the middle.

She was staring into her closet, hugging her knees, when Sirius came out of the bathroom in boxers and a bloody, unbuttoned shirt, his right thigh sporting a newly healed gash. He sat down next to her.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked softly.

Galatea blinked away tears. "I can still feel his hands all over me," she murmured.

"I'm so sorry. I should have gone out with you. You were obviously not feeling well."

"It's not your fault. Do you need anything for your wounds?"

Sirius shook his head. "It just looks bad. I've cleaned everything up."

She nodded, still looking into the closet.

"Tey, look at me."

She turned her head. "Yes?"

"It's over. You need to stop thinking about what could have happened," he said.

She nodded, sniffling and wiping at her eyes.

"Well, I'd better get going or it won't be safe to be out," he said, standing up.

Galatea reached out and took his hand. "Stay."

"What?"

"Please?" She turned her attention away from the closet and took his hand in both of hers. "Stay here with me tonight."

"Really? You're sure?"

Her lack of sarcastic response and miserable expression were answer enough.

"I won't let anyone hurt you."

He sat down again and put an arm around her. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder, closing her eyes and trying to calm her breathing.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered. "I thought that man killed you and that I had been horrible to you for no good reason. For a stupid grudge that I've nursed far too long…"

Sirius held her and let her talk. Galatea gradually calmed down when she had said everything that was on her mind, much of which had been incoherently murmured into his shoulder. She sat up and brushed her hair away from her eyes, smiling at him in thanks. Sirius leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He felt her sigh and move towards him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," he said, moving away. "You've had a traumatic experience, you're vulnerable…I shouldn't have."

Galatea nodded half-heartedly, disappointed.

"If you still want me to stay, I'll take the couch," he offered.

Galatea sighed in frustration and kissed him back, a bit more forcefully. "I think you're out of practice Sirius Black," she whispered in his ear.

"What?"

"You don't seem to know how to take a hint. I may be traumatized and vulnerable as you've suggested but I also _asked you to stay here with me_. Clearly, I need to teach you what that means."

"I suppose, if you put it _that way_. Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked warily.

"Honestly…do I have to just tell you I want sex?"

"Oh."

"What did you think I meant?" she asked.

"Can't really say…"

"It's fine if you don't want to. I can tell you're not interested," Galatea said a little too sharply, getting up off the bed.

Sirius got up and followed her, catching her arm and pressing her up against the closet. "You've got to be mad to think I'm not interested," he said softly, looking down at her.

* * *

Galatea wasn't sure what she was doing but she knew she liked kissing him, liked feeling his hands on her. She hadn't felt this way about Sirius in years; she had convinced herself she hated him for a while. And she certainly wasn't thinking about her attacker any longer.

"Are we going to have to talk about what this means?" Sirius asked later.

"Not right now," she replied breathlessly, pulling him down to kiss her.

* * *

"You know I still love you, right?"

Galatea smiled as he slid an arm around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. "I think I would have figured it out eventually."


	11. Chapter 11

The War: Chapter Eleven

When Galatea woke tangled in the covers with Sirius, the whole night came flooding back to her and she groaned aloud.

"Oh, c'mon. I wasn't _that_ bad," Sirius mumbled sleepily, grabbing a pillow and rolling over.

Galatea was sure she was blushing profusely, despite the annoyance she was feeling at the moment. She felt exposed, in spite of the blankets and summoned her t-shirt from where it was lying half-way across the room. _Half-way across the room!_

"Are you always this disagreeable in the mornings or have I simply forgotten?" Sirius asked from the pillows.

"I don't _usually_ have a near-death experience and sleep with my ex-husband all in the same night, so please forgive me if I'm just a little flustered," she said, pulling on her t-shirt.

"Okay. It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it too," he offered, deciding he was not going to get to lie around so he might as well face her.

Galatea fixed him with a calculating look.

"You're right; I'm probably going to remind you of it. Never mind."

"Sirius!"

"Do you want me to lie to you?" he asked.

She sighed. "You could try to consider my feelings, instead of deciding to just _lie_ about how you're intending to act."

"It's not like we're married anymore."

The words left his mouth before he'd really thought about them and he was immediately sorry; Galatea looked as if he'd slapped her. She promptly did just that before getting out of bed and leaving the room.

* * *

Galatea made herself a strong cup of tea and leaned against the counter, sipping it angrily and wondering how she had the misfortune to know such a callous individual. '_It's not like we're married anymore'? Who says something like that? Especially after a night like last night…_ She rubbed at the cut on her neck, remembering the attack. Sirius had saved her life and comforted her and then he had the indecency to be so insensitive the next morning. She didn't understand what she had seen in him. Ever.

When Galatea heard the rush of water coming out of a showerhead, she put her mug down and tramped back into her bedroom.

"Why are you still here and what makes you think you can use my shower?" she called into the bathroom.

Sirius didn't answer.

She marched into the bathroom and knocked on the steamed glass of the shower. Sirius opened the door and poked his head out.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean 'yes?'? Why are you still here?" she demanded.

"I thought we had to talk about this."

"That was before you decided to recede back into your insensitive shell!"

"What?"

"You know exactly what I mean Sirius Black, don't test my patience."

"You're awfully tense. Why don't you join me?"

"In the shower?"

"Yes. In the shower."

"Why, in the name of all that is holy, would I do that?" Sometimes she truly thought he was delusional.

"It'll clear your head," he offered, watching her expectantly.

Galatea sighed and pulled her t-shirt over her head. "If you're screwing with me, I'll kill you," she said, stepping into the shower with him.

He stopped himself from saying 'I've already screwed you,' and put his arms around her waist instead, resting his chin on her shoulder. She let him, though she didn't know what had possessed her to give into him in the first place. The truth was, she liked him quite a lot when he stopped long enough to think about what he was doing and saying. Sirius could be a decent guy; he just didn't try hard enough.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," she replied.

"Okay."

The hot and cold treatment was really getting on her nerves. She was determined to have a serious talk about it.

"Actually, not okay. Why do you think you can act like this?" she demanded, removing herself from his embrace and turning to face him.

"Like what?"

"You're kind and considerate one minute and arrogant and insensitive the next and you act like you can just get away with it!"

"Well, you certainly haven't been letting me get away with it," he retorted.

"Sirius Black, you saved my life and told me you still loved me last night. Was that true or not? Because I don't think I can handle this attitude of yours much longer." Galatea was trying to maintain her stern tone, but her voice was shaking nonetheless.

"I did mean it Tey. But I can never tell with you. You act like you can't stand to be in my presence most of the time and last night you were so… different. I know it's because you felt vulnerable, but this morning you're back to your same old callous self. I'm sorry to break it to you but you're as intolerant as I am apparently insensitive."

Galatea gaped at him.

"It's okay, I forgive you," he said, "I know it's been tough lately."

She nodded, wondering how the conversation had turned so quickly.

"So just relax, breathe in the steam, et cetera, and we can talk more later," he finished, taking her by the shoulders and pulling her to him again. Galatea laid her head against his chest, thoroughly confused but feeling a little better about the events of the previous night.

* * *

"Do you want to talk now that we've both had a chance to calm down?" Sirius asked, sitting down on the bed.

She nodded, pulling her wet hair into a ponytail and sitting next to him. "I'm confused about our relationship Sirius. I want to know what this all means to you. You told me you still loved me last night."

"I do."

"So what does this mean for us? It'd be different if we didn't have such a history."

"Does it have to be different?" he asked, "Can't we just try things again? There's obviously some lingering attraction between us, unless I'm very mistaken."

"No, you're not mistaken. I'm wary because we were married before and we obviously felt strongly enough to end that marriage," Galatea said.

Sirius nodded. "We never really talked about it, did we?"

"No."

"Why were you unhappy? I can't really remember much myself…" he said.

Galatea sighed. "I thought you were having an affair," she admitted. "You know how you are with women…"

"What?"

She nodded slightly, a little embarrassed now.

"I may be an incorrigible flirt but I never cheated Tey. I'm a better person than that," Sirius reassured her. "Are you saying that we ended our marriage over a suspicion you had that we never even talked about?"

Galatea could not meet his eyes.

"Are there any _other_ reasons?" he asked.

She sighed, knowing she had talked herself into a corner and might as well tell him everything. Sirius was watching her with an unbelieving expression. She knew he would never let her live this down. She still wasn't totally okay with it herself.

"Well, I—I never…I wasn't completely…monogamous," she managed, still looking down at the rumpled sheets.

Galatea glanced up at him when Sirius didn't reply immediately.

"You were cheating?" he asked evenly.

She nodded. "It wasn't out of love," she whispered, ashamed to be admitting her indiscretions to him. "Well, not the same kind of love."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I didn't do it because I didn't love you anymore."

Sirius frowned. "Then why? This doesn't make any sense."

Galatea sighed heavily. "Do you really want to know? You won't like it…" She knew his temper and its limits.

"We've known each other for so long; do you really want to keep this from me longer?"

"It was Remus," she blurted out.

His expression froze, shock clear on his face. "Remus—?"

"Yes, that Remus."

"The Remus who has been my good friend for nearly forty years, who is married to my cousin, who I became an illegal Animagus for, _that_ Remus?"

She nodded silently, waiting for his temper to come.

"Why?" he asked through gritted teeth. She was sure he was imagining them together.

"It was complicated…he was going through a rough time and it kind of just happened. But I told you, it wasn't because I was in love with him. It was just sex."

He wouldn't look at her anymore. "When was this?"

"Twice. The first time was a few months before the battle at Hogwarts and then later during that six month stint when he came back to do some undercover work for the Order."

"Dora was pregnant both times, I assume you knew that."

"I did. So did he. You know how guilty and conflicted he feels about being dangerous to her and their children. Sometimes he just couldn't be around them…"

"But he could be around _you_? The woman _married_ to his oldest friend?" Sirius was looking at her now and he was angry.

"I didn't say it made sense," she said, looking away. "I just said it happened."

"I can't believe this," he said, shaking his head.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Is this why you were acting so distant when he was here for those six months?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but it was more than just the sneaking around. I…I got pregnant and miscarried," she managed. "I don't know whose it was," she answered before he could ask. "That's why we stopped. He was worried it was his and that was the last thing he wanted. You remember when he returned to the States, it had happened about a week earlier." Galatea stifled a sob; she hated hurting Sirius like this, on top of reliving the painful memories. "Sirius, I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt you."

"I never…Galatea you went too far. You should have told me sooner." He stood.

She reached out to him. "Please don't go. Let's get through this. Please, Sirius."

"_Get through this?_ Galatea, our marriage ended eight years ago. You should have thought about telling me this before."

The telephone rang from the other room. Sirius left the room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sirius? It's Remus. Is Tey there?"

He hung up the receiver and returned to the bedroom. "It was your adulterous werewolf. Call him back when I'm gone," he said bitterly.

"Don't go," she pleaded again.

"I need to think. I can't be around you right now. Not after what you've just told me."

She watched him gather his clothes from around the room and get dressed. The phone started ringing again before he'd left but neither of them moved to answer it. Galatea sat frozen on her bed, watching him miserably. He recovered his wand from the bedside table and Disapparated without another word.

The phone continued ringing.

Galatea lay down and wept softly into the pillows.


	12. Chapter 12

The War: Chapter Twelve

**A/N: I'm back with more! Not that it's especially cheerful, but keep reading and reviewing nonetheless!**

Remus stared in confusion at the telephone in his hand before dialing again. He tried Galatea's number until she answered.

"Tey? What happened to Sirius?" he asked. He heard her unsteady breathing on the other end. "Are you okay?"

"I told him Remus."

Remus frowned. "Told him what?"

"About our affair," she whimpered. "I've never felt so cruel."

"That was years ago. Why did you bother him with that Tey?"

Her response was more tears.

"Do you want me to come over? I could have our fire connected to the Floo Network in under an hour."

"No! That wouldn't do any good. I can't imagine he'd appreciate you coming around right now. He said he needed to think and…and he couldn't do it around me," she stammered.

"Tey, I thought you two were divorced," he said.

"_We are!_ And don't call me that anymore."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand what's going on."

"Oh, leave me be then!" She hung up.

The phone didn't ring again.

* * *

Galatea spent the rest of the day in bed and the next day moping around her flat. On the third day she cleaned every room until it was spotless and on the fourth day she decided that she was going to do something about her rotten mood and go to headquarters. Sirius had had plenty of time to think about everything she had said. The one thing Galatea hadn't considered when she set out for Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was that she had forgotten to call Alexander.

Order HQ was crowded when she arrived, much more crowded than usual. She squeezed into the kitchen and stood next to Kingsley.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"Good to see you. Mr. White came over when he didn't hear anything from you. Sirius called an emergency meeting to get as many people to come as possible. He's explaining the situation now."

Galatea grimaced and glanced over at Sirius, who was explaining everything they had discovered. He would not meet her eyes. She listened to the rest of the proceedings from her corner, trying to decide how best to approach Sirius.

He watched as she made her way over to him when the meeting was over. Galatea had decided that a direct approach was best. She smiled at Alexander as she passed and saw Sirius roll his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. What do you want?" he asked.

"Can we go somewhere and talk in private? And you know exactly what about."

"I don't have anything to say to you," he said dismissively.

"Well, I wasn't really asking. C'mon."

He sighed and followed her upstairs to the record room.

"What do you want?" he asked, closing the door and leaning against it.

"I want to talk. You said you needed to think. It's been three days; I think that's plenty of time to think."

"I don't want to talk to you."

She sighed. "_I need_ to talk to you. There was something there between us the other night. You can't just ignore that. You said you still loved me. I may have hurt you but I don't think I changed that."

"You could be wrong. It's happened before…"

She walked over to him. "Do you think this has been easy on me? I didn't want to try again with you if I had a secret like that. I explained the circumstances. It's not as if I was unhappy with you. It was just a difficult time for everyone."

Sirius scoffed.

"And as for the baby I lost…it was much more likely yours than it was his. We were quite active at the time. And Remus and I…it only happened a couple of times."

"That's comforting."

"Look, I'm not asking that you forgive me or even understand. I just want to see if what we thought we had the other night was something or not. I thought putting everything out in the open was a good idea. I just want to try again. Please, give me another chance, give _us_ another chance Sirius."

"Fine."

Galatea blinked. "Really?"

"Yes. I'll come over tonight, shall I?"

She nodded, worried at his constant indifference.

"Right. Must get back."

He left her in the record room, confused and apprehensive.

* * *

She didn't bother staying for the rest of the meeting. She knew he didn't want her there and that he would tell her what was going on when he was done being a prat. Galatea wasn't sure where Sirius had gotten such a bitter streak. He'd been so much fun before.

She didn't know what to do with herself for the rest of the day. Her flat was spotless, she'd seen to that the day before, and she had edible food in the house if he was hungry, but _'I'll come over tonight, shall I?'_ was very nondescript and gave her no idea what to expect. Galatea spent most of the afternoon lying on her couch and staring at the ceiling. The only positive thing she could think of was how lucky she was that she didn't have to make a good first impression with Sirius. He knew _everything_ about her.

When it had been dark for a good few hours, Galatea gave up on him, got off the couch and got ready for bed. She had just finished brushing her teeth when she saw a flicker of movement in the mirror. She ducked her head out of the bathroom and saw him sitting on her bed.

"Why do you always _do_ that?" she called out of the bathroom in frustration.

"Do what?"

"Appear noiselessly and out of nowhere…"

Sirius shrugged. "I _am_ a wizard. What do you expect me to do?"

Galatea heaved a sigh and brushed out her hair before pulling it into a ponytail. She marched out of the bathroom, making it very clear that she was really annoyed with his attitude. Standing in front of him with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face did not make her feel as intimidating as she had hoped. Sirius was quite plainly trying not to laugh at her.

"Oh, I give up," she said, throwing up her arms in defeat and sitting next to him. "What do you want?"

"What do _I_ want? _You_ wanted another chance."

Galatea sighed.

"That's all you do, you know. Sigh," he commented.

"Well, thank you for that astute observation. If you want me to stop, then stop being so childish and petty with me and be a man once in a while!" she spat angrily.

"Oh, I can be a man for you," Sirius said, and she thought she detected a hint of a threat in his tone. He grabbed her shoulders, kissing her roughly, and pushed her down onto the bed.

This was not at all the response Galatea had expected from him, but she wasn't going to stop him from having his way with her if that's what he was intent on doing. She lay still, only moving to help him with her pajamas, the weight of his body pinning her to the bed.

Had she been a Muggle, Galatea would have described Sirius as 'robotic,' but as she wasn't, she merely marveled inwardly at how detached he was. He wasn't acting out of anger, he just didn't see her. She couldn't believe that she had hurt him so much. After this revelation, Galatea was careful not to utter a sound for fear of reminding him that it was not a faceless, nameless female body he was impassively thrusting into, but _her_.

He finished silently, dressed and left without a word, his face set and emotionless. Galatea pulled her pajamas on and curled up on the bed, the hurt and confusion of the situation overwhelming her to tears.


End file.
